A Song on the Wind
by Cavca
Summary: SamOC song fic using a Josie and the Pussycats song and a New Found Glory song. It really is cute. It works with the fic Angel by Tersa.


Authoress' Note: Hallo. Okay, this is a fluff fic with my friend Tersa and Samwise Gamgee. Song fic with two songs. I don't own Samwise. Only the late Mr. J. R. R. Tolkien could own, sadly enough. Also, I own neither of the songs. _You Don't See Me_ is part of the Josie and the Pussycats Soundtrack and _Since the Minute I Met You_ is by New Found Glory. Okay, and since is being evil to me at this present time and not letting me have my story the correct way, I will have to make it in two sections. FYI, The two parts to this and the two songs are happening at the same time.

Enter Tersa's Part!

"_**This is the place where I sit.**_

_**This is the part where I love you too much. **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets?**_

'_**Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough."**_

Tears streamed down the face of a lovely maiden with auburn hair. She sat leaning up against a tree in a wooded clearing she'd spent most of her youth in. The clearing overlooked a cliff she had often sat beside looking down at the four hobbits who made that place their hangout.

"_**I'm here if you want me.**_

_**I'm yours, you can hold me.**_

_**I'm empty and achin' **_

_**And tumblin' and breakin'."**_

She had pulled out a small sketchpad that she carried virtually everywhere. She hadn't let anyone see it for a long time. She gazed at the drawings that she herself had made. They were all of the same golden haired lad and each picture was signed at the bottom with a delicate hand that was rarely seen outside of the Elves.

'_**-**Tersa Took _'

"'_**Cause you don't see me.**_

_**And you don't need me.**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would,**_

_**The way I know you could."**_

Her voice drew beautiful pictures in the air as she sang her sad song. It was as beautiful as any of the goddesses' songs. She sank back against the tree, her sketchpad lying open on her lap. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the thick tree bark, tears still glittering off her pale ivory skin.

"**_I dream a world where you understand_**

_**That I dream a million sleepless nights.**_

_**I dream of fire when you're touching my hand,**_

_**But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights."**_

She knew that he could never love her, but that didn't stop her from hoping. She had loved him for a long time, but she had always known that he cared too deeply for the barmaid, Rosie Cotton, to feel anything for her.

"_**I'm speechless and faded.**_

_**It's too complicated.**_

_**Is this how the book ends,**_

_**Nothing but good friends?"**_

She hated Rosie for playing with Sam's feelings and she hated Sam for not realizing what a wretch Rosie was. She couldn't understand how he could love her, but she knew that she could do nothing to stop him. She loved him and wanted him to love her back, but she felt it was almost impossible. She never thought he could ever love her.

"'_**Cause you don't see me.**_

_**And you don't need me.**_

_**And you don't love me,**_

_**The way I wish you would."**_

She closed her notebook and stood up, her long auburn hair flowing out as the wind blew past her and her, now, watered down blue eyes glinted from the tears that had yet to spill over.

"_**The way I wish you would."**_

She stood up and walked down the slope towards the edge of the forest. She

walked through the woods and stood against a tree near the bottom of the cliff.

"_**This is the place in my heart.**_

_**This is the place where I'm falling apart.**_

_**Isn't this just where we met?**_

_**And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?**_

_**I wish I was lonely**_

_**Instead of just only**_

_**Crystal and see-through**_

_**And not enough too you."**_

Suddenly she ran deeper and deeper into the forest as of fleeing from the thought of Rosie taking the only person she'd ever loved away from her. When she finally collapsed, exhausted, she was in the middle of the forest next to a large, old oak tree. When she caught her breath, she started spinning around humming to herself. She relived every moment of the day that happened only thirteen and a half months prior. It was the day of Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party. Frodo had shoved Sam out onto the dance floor to dance with Rosie Cotton. When she had complained, Frodo pushed her out into Sam. She had acted angry, but truth be told, she couldn't have been happier. She remembered being whisked around the dance floor, the stars shining bright and Sam's golden locks glinting from the torchlight as he spun her around. She sat down against the old oak and sighed thinking of how it could never be.

"'**_Cause you don't see me_**

_**And you don't need me.**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

'_**Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**The way I know you could"**_

"Oh, my dear Sam. You'll never know how much I love you."

* * *

Enter Sam's Part! 

"**I would like to start off by saying**

**I had everything to do with it.**

**You may think that I lie real well.**

**You can tell that I'm holding it in."**

Down the slope of the steep cliff, in the clearing at the bottom, a young hobbit lad with hair the color of the sun leaned against the cliff thinking of times of old.

"**Nevermind the time.**

**Or the spinning of your head.**

**I could tell my life was changing**

**Since the minute I met you."**

Sam Gamgee glanced up the side of the cliff, attempting to see the top. There was a time he could remember when, whenever he looked, he would see a small hobbit lass sitting up atop the ledge, spying from the bushes on him and his friends.

"**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd probably choke on the words I never said.**

**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd bury my heart**

**And fall back in my bed.**

**And what a sight that'll be.**

**Yeah."**

He knew he loved her from the start, but couldn't bring himself to say anything and now he dared not. He could only sing to himself in a place he once knew she would always be.

"**I will never tell you this**

**But I'm scared of falling apart.**

**It may seem like I'm holding it together,**

**But the weather is making it hard."**

He slunk down into a sitting position. Thinking of times before the Quest for The Ring, he closed his eyes. He saw Tersa's smiling face, her blue eyes glowing with happiness with simply being with Frodo, Pippin, Merry and him. He smiled remembering the look of pure joy on Tersa's face when he would compliment her.

"**Nevermind the time**

**Or the spinning of your head.**

**I could tell my life was changing**

**Since the minute I met you."**

He knew she would never believe him if he told her how he truly felt. He had not thought about Rosie once since the beginning of the Quest for The Ring the way he had before he'd met Tersa. He had loved Tersa the entire time he'd known her, he just hadn't realized it. And now,...well, he had, but he feared he'd realized his true feelings too late. He hoped she would still love him, even though he'd often ignored her for his stupid infatuation with Rosie Cotton.

"**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd probably choke on the words I never said.**

**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd bury my heart**

**And fall back in my bed.**

**And what a sight that'll be."**

He opened his eyes and stood up, walking into the forest. He stopped and leaned against a lone tree in the area. He had always loved autumn time in the Shire and now it reminded him of one night when he had to decide between Tersa and Rosie.

"**All my friends surrounding me**

**Just cause you made it this far**

**Doesn't mean you've made it."**

He walked deep into the forest thinking about the night of Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party when Frodo shoved him out onto the dance floor to dance with Rosie. Surprisingly so, well, at least to him, that wasn't the highlight of his night. Shortly after being thrown into a crowd of festive, dancing hobbits, the most beautiful girl he had ever met was thrown into him. Not long after catching her, did the music change to couples dancing, forcing him to choose a partner. Truth be told, he could not have been happier that the nearest possible partner was the goddess-like Tersa Took. He started running across the forest floor.

"**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd probably choke on the words I never said.**

**And if I stop **

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd burry my heart**

**And fall back in my bed.**

**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd probably choke on the words I never said.**

**And if I stop**

**Ever thinking of you,**

**I'd bury my heart**

**And fall back in my bed.**

**And what a sight that'll be"**

He remembered how he had felt, running Tersa around the hall, remembered how she had seemed angry, but also had a peaceful bliss about her that showed she didn't mind at all. He loved the smile he saw her with that night. He sighed and leaned against a large oak tree deep in the forest.

"**And what a sight that'll be**

**Yeah."**

"Oh, my dear Tersa. You'll never know how much I love you."


End file.
